Middle, Beginning, and Later
by ghost83
Summary: A SIOC Soulmate Story, but with a twist. 'Boss' meets his soulmate, in the worst conditions possible. But, since he's the leader of the idiots, he will have to tell his soulmate how he got into his current position and situation. "Screw Chaos Theory. It's just something for the paranoid nerds." "Weirdest leader ever. Of all time." "Amen to that."


**Red vs. Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. Weapons and armor belong to Halo.**

**I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

How did it come to this, again?

**BOOM!**

"TUCKER DID IT!"

Oh, right...

I ended up becoming a home the moment I interacted with these idiots.

With a heavy sigh, I walked out of base as I yelled to Tex, "I'm on it!"

"See if Leonard needs anything!" York, why?

"Which one are you talking about, one eye?" Thank you for asking my unasked quip, South.

"The one that make Rookie crazy?" Connie, for the love of god-

As if sensing my increasing _laziness_, Tex merely walked with me towards the idiots...

As we got towards the entrance of the base, Tucker greeted us with, "We have a crazy girl trying to kidnap CoChurch!"

I rolled my eyes, my helmet not showing it, but body clearly displaying it, "And?"

Sarge ran up, yelling, "Come up on the double! This one seems to be half silverback gorilla on steroids!"

I went silent at that... And the others noticed.

Tex approached the topic carefully, "Boss... we can send whoever this is away-"

"Don't. Based off of Sarge's insulting description- credit for insulting one of two people, by the way-"

"Thanks."

"-And knowing the timeline that I remembered... Tex? With me. Tucker and Sarge? Lead the way."

* * *

_"In this world, there exists soulmates._

_Soulmates can identify each other in one simple way..."_

* * *

Tex and I stopped as a teal armored person was arguing with Wash.

Tex froze up as Church (Alpha) ran up to me, furiously whispering, "You told me it wouldn't happen for a while!" Epsilon sniped in, appearing as a small hologram next to Church, "It wasn't even _weeks_!"

Tex huffed, snapping out of her trance, "Doesn't matter. All we can do now is wing it."

The one in teal yelled, making us focus on her, "Then if you're not in charge, who is?"

Wash spoke quietly, looking at me, "Him."

Everyone held their breath as she stormed up to me and ranted furiously, "**Listen, I don't care if you're the leader of these idiots! You will help me find the Director, or I will shot you straight through the head!**"

...

Wash spoke in fear and sadness, "Carolina...?"

* * *

_The first words your soulmate will say to you,_

_are tattooed on your arm."_

* * *

Carolina huffed and asked, "What?"

Everyone looked at her as if she did something so inhumane, and I felt sick at the fact that she become uncomfortable from the stares.

With me enjoying it.

I finally spoke... and let loose what sets me apart from everyone else in this blasted canyon.

"**Agent Carolina, you truly disappoint me, which says a lot**."

My coldness.

She flinches back, and I could feel the growing horror in her mind as I took command and ignored her, "Sarge, see if you can get some Pumas, the ones with turrets. See if Lazy and Nerd are up for driving one each. Wash and Tucker, you're on ammunition duty. Tell Caboose that he gets to help the Director. Tex-"

Tex interjected, yet finished my orders, "I'll grab the others. It ends now, huh?"

"Yeah... It does."

Everyone there left Carolina and I alone, with me feeling the raw sadness and emotion from her as she cried when I started to turn and leave, "Wait-!"

I snapped coldly, "Why? So you can fire off that mouth of yours again? So that you can order around this family of mine? Make no mistake: I used to look forward to meeting you. But now, I think you are a spoiled brat that doesn't think things through." "Please, just tell me your name!"

"No. I won't tell you. And no one else will, either. I've waited _years_ to meet you, having to help fight the Meta, become a psychiatrist for AI, and even give your old friends something that they can enjoy but not trigger them. And where were you during all of this? Not with me or doing anything. Unless you get your act together and truly start healing... You don't even deserve to know my name, let alone what I look like. Everyone else calls me 'Boss', but that's only when we're doing what we want. So congratulations: You blew it, our first impressions."

* * *

**_"What a bunch of nonsense."_**

_"What?"_

**_"It's a wasted opportunity for first impressions."_**

**_"_**_It's Romantic!"_

**_"It's garbage. A flaming dumpster fire. A nascar wreck just waiting to be seen."_**

_"Why?"_

**_"Because... Context is missing, and the results can be destructive."_**

_"Can I have an example?"_

**_"Tell you what. If we end up as a group of idiots with a headcount of more than 15, I'll show you my soulmate's first words to everyone currently with us at that time."_**

* * *

Caboose, for once being sad, held Carolina back as I walked back to my 'home for Freelancers'.

As I walked in, everyone has their helmets off and looked at me concerned, but I looked on in indifference as I grabbed my gravity hammer and a shotgun before asking, "Sync?"

"Sync."

Time to play hard to get...

* * *

**So, this is me having a different take. From the perspective of my MC, more of his past will (eventually) be revealed to you (and Carolina). **

**Feel free to speculate who this person is, and what's going to happen. **

**As the story progresses, though, there will be no time travel involved. So get ready for some adventures, craziness, and Carolina adjusting to the insanity she walked into.**

**Review?**


End file.
